


The Selection AU

by miscommunication



Category: The Selection - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 22:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miscommunication/pseuds/miscommunication
Summary: Pretty much an alternate universe after the selection with Maxon and America!





	The Selection AU

I plopped onto my bed that night with a sigh. I was already so sick of this dress. It took but a second for my maids to come rushing over to pamper me. “Please,” I started. “I just need to be alone for the rest of the night.” It was only the first night I would be staying here, but I still felt overwhelmed, missing the privacy I used to have. My maids looked concerned, but a sat up and gave them a pleading look. They finally agreed to let me get myself ready for bed and have some alone time. 

I was just about to unzip my dress when I heard a knock on my door. I let out a sigh before opening it. “I said you could-“ my voice stopped when I realised it wasn’t my maids, yet the prince. What did he want to see me for? It was only the first day, and we had barely even met the prince. “Oh, Prince Cole, sorry. I thought you were... someone else.” The awkwardness in my voice made my face slightly red, and I was sure he could tell because of his little chuckle.

“Someone else?” He questioned. “Should I be worried that someone is trying to steal a beauty like you from me?” He held a smirk on his face as he said it.

Shit. He was good at this. I had never even been in a relationship before. I tried to stop the blush from appearing on my face, but it came anyway. I stepped aside a little. “Would you like to come in?” I asked, trying to fill the silence. He nodded and walked in as I closed the door behind him, then turning around to face him again. 

“It’s Brooklyn, right?” He confirmed.

“Yes- although I much prefer to be called Brooke,” I told the prince with a slight smile. “And I’m surprised you remembered my name. You were introduced to so many girls at once.”

Prince Cole shrugged it off like it was nothing. “I have a tendency to remember people who.. catch my eye.” He spoke very smoothly, almost like he had practiced the line a million times. I guess having to speak publicly all the time would do that. “But anyway, Brooke,” Cole said, testing out the nickname. “I’m not really supposed to be visiting any girls tonight, but I made an exception.”

The surprise in my face certainly showed. “You only wanted to see me?” He replied with a nod.

“Prince Cole-“

“Please, just call me Cole,” the prince cut me off.

“Okay, just Cole,” he responded with a laugh at my little joke. His laugh was nice. It was the kind of laugh that just made you want to laugh with him- what was I doing? I didn’t want this. I promised myself I wouldn’t get attached. I assumed I’d be the first to go home - I definitely wasn’t queen material. So far, though, it seemed as if the prince liked me. “What made you want to see me?”

“Finally, asking the question I’ve been waiting for.” He let out another small laugh, and so did I, playing along. “You seemed different from any of the other girls. That’s the first thing that caught my attention. I liked even the smallest amount of difference you had. I guess I follow in my father’s footsteps.” 

Great. I was different. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear. I was so different from the other girls that it made the prince question me.

“Not in a bad way, though,” he said, being able to tell by my expression what I was thinking. “I guess what I’m saying is I just wanted to meet with you, one on one.” After a pause, the prince spoke again. “Can I show you something?” Before even allowing me to answer, Cole grabbed my hand and led me out of the room to a hidden staircase. Where the hell was he taking me?

Eventually we were on top of the palace. It was an amazing view, especially with the night sky. “Wow,” was all I had to say.

“My mother used to take me up here all the time. She said my father had brought her up here during their selection.”

I thought about Queen America. From what I’ve heard about the queens, she seems to be the best one in my eyes. She was the one who wanted to get rid of the castes, but it was a long process that may not even be achieved. 

“This is nice,” I told him. “The view is beautiful.”

“I think I see something even more beautiful.” Cole was definitely flirtatious. We had barely even met, and there he was, throwing compliments out like it was nothing. I could feel his eyes on me before I even turned to look at him. 

Suddenly, his face moved forward, beginning to close the space between us. He was trying to... kiss me? In almost a panic I quickly pulled back before his lips could reach mine. My eyes fell to the ground before I built up the courage to look at him again. His expression was like a knife to the gut. I felt terrible - had I really just rejected the prince?

“I’m- I’m sorry, I’m just...” my voice trailed off as I thought of a way to explain. I couldn’t really just blurt out that I didn’t want this, and I was forced into it in the first place. 

“Don’t apologize,” he said shaking his head. “Can I walk you back to your room?” 

I shook my head no. Others would call it a mistake, but I would rather walk alone. Before making eye contact with him again after the second rejection, I turned around and left him standing there alone. 

When I got back to my room I wiped off my makeup, including what was covering the few bruises right under my collar bone that I made my maids promise not to ask about or mention to anyone. After changing out of the red strapless dress, I finally went to bed, wishing I had done this earlier before the prince could even take a step into my room.


End file.
